


Seriously?!

by skyewatson



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blackmail, College, Curly Fries, Danny does illegal things for Stiles, Derek's not even surprised, Divergent, His pack is weird, No one really questions it, Scott's confused, Stiles asks Isaac out, diner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 03:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyewatson/pseuds/skyewatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek stalked up to the table and sat next to Danny, reaching across to steal a curly fry from Stiles who squawked about the injustice of it all. “So what’s going on?”</p><p>“Isaac and Stiles are dating, Jackson tried to sleep with Danny, Danny’s going to ruin Stiles’ TA’s credit rating and Lydia’s Women’s Studies professor is a misogynist.” Allison cheerfully supplied.</p><p>Derek didn’t even blink. “So nothing new then?”</p><p>Scott just stared at Derek. “Seriously?!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seriously?!

“So I was thinking we should go out.”

 

 

The whole group freezes and looks at Stiles who is still eating his lunch like he hasn’t said anything out of the ordinary. Isaac doesn’t even look up at him from his milkshake.

 

 

“Sure, Divergent tonight?”

 

“Yeah but at the good cinema?”

 

“I know someone who can sneak us in.”

 

“Oh! That guy from your Comm class that thought he was gay?”

 

“Turns out, not so gay,” Isaac waves a chip in Stiles’ direction. “But he’s willing to sneak me in whenever I like to keep my silence.”

 

Stiles smirks. “Blackmailing innocent people Isaac Lahey?”

 

“You can talk. What about that TA that felt you up?”

 

“He was threatening to fail Mina if she didn’t sleep with him.”

 

“Are you sure I can’t convince Danny to ruin his credit rating or something?”

 

“I’m proof reading all of Mina’s work in our study group, if he fails her _then_ you can go take your puppy dog eyes to Danny.”

 

Danny leans forward breaking the group’s silence. “When was I going to be asked to ruin someone’s credit rating? You know that’s illegal right?”

 

“Fuck that,” Jackson snarls, “when were we going to be told that some douchebag tried to force Stiles and a girl to have sex with him?”

 

“Oh please,” Lydia flips her hair over a pale shoulder, “it wouldn’t be the first time you did something illegal for Stiles.”

 

“That’s because Stiles knows the best way to motivate someone.” Danny grins.

 

“I still can’t believe he actually pimped Derek out to you back in sophomore year.” Allison giggled.

 

“I tried, tried is the operative word.” Stiles said through a mouthful of curly fries.

 

“Stiles that is so gross.” Lydia wrinkled her nose in distaste.

 

 

Stiles swallows dramatically and poked his tongue out at Lydia. Scott looked between his two best friends and turned to Allison with a confused look on his face. “What just happened?”

 

“Stiles was being a child.” Lydia answers.

 

“No, not that, I’m used to that,” Scott said, “but before that.”

 

“Stiles asked Isaac out, they’re dating.” Allison took a sip of her coke.

 

“And we’re not going to talk about that?”

 

“Nope.” She shook her head.

 

“Not really.” Lydia agreed.

 

“Okay, just checking we’re all on the same page.”

 

“You’re the only person never on the same page, McCall.”

 

“Jackson you are such a douche. Like Danny and I constantly argue about your doucheishness and he seems to think you have some form of redeeming quality. I was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt but nope, you are such a douche.” Stiles huffed.

 

“He has a point,” Danny shrugged his tanned shoulders at Jackson’s disbelief. “I totally vouched for you even if Stiles thought it was because you slept with me. I argued that you’re not half as bad as you were in high school and then you pull this crap.”

 

Jackson glared at Stiles. “I’m not a douchebag and I’m not sleeping with Danny.”

 

“You’re not cool enough to sleep with Danny.”

 

“Lahey can’t you shut your boyfriend up?”

 

Isaac grinned. “Not my circus, not my money.”

 

“He is your monkey!”

 

“He’s also kind of right, you aren’t cool enough to sleep with Danny.”

 

Scott cut Jackson off. “Okay are we seriously not going to talk about that either?”

 

“Technically Jackson tried to once in freshman year at college,” Danny shook his head in amusement. “he was so drunk I had to carry him back to our apartment. He tried to sleep with me, told me Lydia wouldn’t mind and then passed out on my bed half naked with one shoe still on.”

 

“Seriously!” Scott cried. “Are we really not?”

 

“Did you take pictures?” Allison asked.

 

“Give me credit Allison, I have video footage too.” Danny smiled.

 

 

Scott wailed and put his head down on the diner table. Allison ran her fingers through his hair comfortingly. Stiles traded some curly fries for some of Isaac’s pie and Lydia began ranting about her moronic professor who shouldn’t be able to teach Women’s Studies on the account of him being a misogynist. Danny cheekily offered to ruin his credit rating and Stiles and Isaac threw balled up napkins at him.

 

Derek stalked up to the table and sat next to Danny, reaching across to steal a curly fry from Stiles who squawked about the injustice of it all. “So what’s going on?”

 

“Isaac and Stiles are dating, Jackson tried to sleep with Danny, Danny’s going to ruin Stiles’ TA’s credit rating and Lydia’s Women’s Studies professor is a misogynist.” Allison cheerfully supplied.

 

Derek didn’t even blink. “So nothing new then?”

 

Scott just stared at Derek. “Seriously?!”

 


End file.
